The Goonies Adventure - The Goonie Twins - Mouth and Shadow
by Maxxxine
Summary: Fran 'Shadow' Deveraux is Mouth's twin sister and has a major crush on one of the Goonies. Only the crush doesn't know about it and Mouth threatens to tell. Join Mikey, Mouth, Shadow, Chunk (sort of), Data, Brand, Andi and Stef on the outrageous adventure to save the Goon Docks. WARNING: CONTAINES MIKEYXOC!
1. OC Character Description

**Alright! New story. Sorry that I sort of abandoned the FNaF one. I will be back to it soon. I hope. Idk y but I'm gonna say that my favourite song, Dirty Night Clowns, just came on. Just wanted to say it. Hope you enjoy! I used a script to help me with the lines to make it more like the movie. h** **/movie_**

 **~Fran~'Shadow'~Devereaux**

* * *

 ** _Description_**

Fran 'Shadow' Devereaux is the twin of Mouth (or Clark) Devereaux. She has Sky Blue eyes (I don't know what colour his eyes are so I'm sayin blue. Don't go mad at me if you review.) and long, wavy, black hair. She did have brown hair. However, Mouth played a prank on Shadow when she was sleeping and dyed her hair black. It fits in with her name, though. Her favourite colour is dark purple do all her tops and shirts are dark purple (apart from her school ones). She has extremely fast reflexes and could win in a fight with anyone, any day. Mouth is determine he can beat her, but fails miserably every time. She sings quite often and is the first female Goonie. She plays the piano, guitar and drums. She wears knee high boots and leggings most of the time. Her favourite outfit (and the one that she will be wearing in the story) is a jacket that ends just above the mid section of her back, a dark purple tank top, a pair of leggings and knee high boots with small heels on them.

* * *

 **This is just a quick description of the new oc character that I put in. More will come! Here's a link to the picture of her...**

 **art/Fran-Goonies-FanFic-oc-534279614?ga_submit_new=10%253A1432232308 &ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1**

 **Anyway, more updates soon.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Fran~'Shadow'~Devereaux**


	2. Chapter 1 - Statues, Fights and Glasses

**School's out! Now I can work on this story more! On with the story! (And sorry if this is bad. I wrote this during English this morning. It was rushed. :/ Sorry) Please review, too! It really helps!**

* * *

 _Fran's P.O.V_

As I peddled down to Mikey's house,, millions of thoughts swam through my head. Most of them were things like _Why won't I ever see Data, Chunk, Stef, Andi, Brand and especially Mikey Ever again? Why are we moving? Why am I thinking of Mikey mostly?_ Mouth rushed in before me, slamming the screen door in my face and locking it.

"Hey," he smirked. "You lost?" He grinned in a Mouth-like way at me. I growled in a Shadow-like way at him. Stupid twin. Clenching my fists, I kicked through the screen door and walked in, thinking of an excuse to blame Mouth for it. The last thing I heard was someone shouting on their way down the stairs.

"Adopted wuss? I'm not an adopted wuss! I'll kill you, Brand!" A strangely familiar yet wheezing voice yelled. Mikey Walsh. The youngest son of the Walsh family. Seems as though his older brother, Brand had called him an adopted wuss.

"No, he's not, Brand!" I called to him, throwing myself off the couch.

"You don't know what I said," he whined like a baby. I looked at him in a 'Yes, I do.' way. "Fine! What did I say then?" Oh, brothers. They can be so annoying.

"I was stood at the door, I could hear you. You called Mikey and adopted wuss!" I yelled at him, my voice growing louder and more annoyed at the name someone called my friend, no matter if they're siblings or not. Mikey came down and looked at the screen door, then at me and Mouth. I pointed to Mouth and Mouth pointed to the fish tank. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, so the fish tank did it, huh?" I said, giggling more at my brother's face. He quickly pointed at me.

"I meant her!" He yelled, blushing slightly. Mikey and me both laughed at his dumbness as we heard a yell from outside.

"You guys, let me in!" A person outside shouted.

"Jerk alert!" My brother yelled. "It's Chunk!" He informed us.

"I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life!" Chunk yelled, standing on his tiptoes to see over the gate.

"First you gotta do the Truffle Shuffle."My brother replied. Oh, him and his stupid ideas.

"Come on!" Chunk protested.

"Do it." My brother said, sounding annoyed.

"Come on!" He protested again.

"Do it!" Mouth commanded. Chunk sighed and hauled himself onto an old tree stump. Truffle shuffle went into action. Mikey looked at me, then at the broken screen door.

"Cut it out, Mouth." Mikey and I said in unison. We both raced for the door, me getting there first because of my stealth. "Get out," I said to my dumb brother, Mouth, just before I pulled a white rope which set off chain reactions, the last one being the gate opening.

"Thanks," Chunk said, glaring at my brother. "You guys won't believe me! I'm telling the truth!"

We all walked inside to hear another one of Chunk's crappy stories. Mouth walked in behind me and Mikey, slamming the broken screen door in Chunk's face.

"You turd!" Chunk yelled to Mouth, as he fell over the wood at the bottom of the screen door and through where the screen _was_. Me and Mouth felt like tormenting Brand now.

"Flunked your driver's test?" We both said in unison. Brand, of course, got ticked off at this and yelled down my ear.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Chunk cut in.

"Listen, you'll never believe me. There were two cop cars, okay? They were chasing this four-wheel deal, a real neat ORV. Bullets were flying everywhere. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw!" No one cared. We were just listening for no reason.

"More amazing than the time that Michael Jackson came over to your house to use the bathroom?" Mikey said sarcastically while feeding the fish with Mouth.

"More amazing than the time when you saved those old people from that nursing home fire?" Brand said, pulling something that looked like a slinky thing with handles on either end.

"Yeah, and I bet that it was more amazing than the time when you ate your own weight at Godfather's Pizza." Us twins said in unison once again. We also do that in class sometimes. Just to freak our teachers out. We grinned at each other smugly because we freaked Brand out because he jumped half a mile out of his chair. Chunk then began explaining random shizz whilst me and my brother talked.

"Can you see?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Sort of. No... Why?" I asked back.

Put your glasses on, then. And shut up while you're at it, would you?" He hissed as Chunk looked at us because I was talking too loud.

"Oh, no way. And don't ask why because you already know why." I hissed back. He looked at mischievously before opening his big mouth.

"Hey, Mi-key!" He said in a girly yet sort of masculine way before I pounced. He turned around and looked over to where we were only to find me smiling pretty sweetly in complete and utter victory as I pinned my stupid and supernaturally big mouthed brother to the floor.

"Cut it out, guys." Mikey told us. I stood up, still grinning from victory. At that very moment, James Bond music was playing. "Screen door!" Both of us yelled. The same came from Data, who was 'flying', Mission:impossible style, on his way down to Mikey's door. We both rushed to the door, getting to the door at the same time because I had fallen over my brother's foot but rolled forward gracefully and jumped back up. Mikey opened the door but forgot to open the screen door. I went to open the screen door but, unfortunately for everyone, Data crashed through the screen into me, who landed on Mikey, who crashed into Mouth, who kicked Brand, who crashed into Chunk. Jeez, it was like being human dominoes.

"And _this_ is why I don't wear my glasses at Mikey's house." I growled. The two closest people near me, which happened to be Mouth and Mikey, just looked at me, surprised. Mikey was twice as surprised as he didn't actually know I even had glasses, never mind wore them.

"Uh... Shadow?" He whispered nervously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you mind getting off me?" He asked, blocking his face with his arms just in case my violent side appeared.

"Yes, Mikey. I wi- Mouth, Get off me!" I said calmly until I found out that Mouth's shoulders were digging into my stomach, his head touching the floor. I flipped him off and removed my legs from Mikey's lap. That's when Chunk laughed as if he was nervous but proud at the same time.

"I bet you thought that I was gonna drop it, huh? I bet that's what you would expect from good ole Chunk-" He placed it on the edge of the table but a bit to far. It fell of the edge, causing everyone to go into hysterics apart from me.

"Oh, my God! You idiot!" Mikey yelled. Chunk picked the statue and sighed from relief.

"Look, it's not broken. It's perfect!" Chunk said. Mikey took it from him to prevent any more outrageous accidents to occur and began to examine the statue, his inhaler clamped in his mouth. As soon as he noticed that of the statue _wasn't_ perfect, he opened his mouth, letting his inhaler fall out of his mouth and onto the floor. I decided to pick it up so that Chunk didn't break _that,_ either.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 complete! Sorry it took so long. Don't know what was keeping me, to be honest. Well, anyway. The chapter is here. And please review. I want to know what you think, or if anyone's reading. Thanks.**

 **Fran-'Shadow'-Devereaux**


	3. Chapter 2 - Going to the attic

**Second Chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Also, this is actually set in 2015 hence the songs in it. Review:**

 **Green Apple lover 1: Glad to see that you like it!**

 **Keep reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Goonies or the song(s) involved either. They go to their rightful owners!**

 _Mikey's P.O.V_

Shadow was being rather nice today. Was it because of moving or she just felt like being kind today? I don't know but it's rather unusual. Anyway, I need to get back to fixing that statue.

"That's my mum's most favourite piece!" I yelled at Chunk. If he was anymore clumsier, he could blow up planet earth from his destruction. At that moment, too, my mum walked in. I quickly put the statue behind me and motioned Data to sit down. Data ended up pushing Shadow, who ended up going into blind panic and gripping onto the front of my jacket and fell backwards onto my lap. She looked like a lost kitten.

 _Aww! She's so cute! Wait, Mikey. Snap out of it! In a few hours, you ain't gonna see her anymore! Or maybe I will. Stop arguing with me! I am you! *mentally slaps* Shut up, Me!_

"Uh... Hi, Mum!" I said nervously.

"Hi, Mik- oh. Hi, boys. Hi, Fran. Oh, goodness. What happened to your hair? Why is it black or... purple?" My mum said. Fran looked so annoyed at the mention of her hair.

" _That_ thing did it!" She said, indicating her twin brother, Mouth. "He tried to dye it a bright vibrant purple when I was asleep but it ended up black with dark purple streaks."

"Me?" Mouth said innocently. I rolled my eyes. You could tell he was lying. "Don't listen to her, Mrs Walsh. She's just." He said, mouthing the word _crazy_ afterwards. She turned her attention back to Shadow. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice that she was sat on my lap.

"Fran, dear. Why are you sat on Mikey's lap?" She asked. Busted. Well, she does notice everything. "Wait. Are you two...?" Jesus, Mum. Can you just stop jumping to conclusions? I could feel the colour creeping upon my face. I think she noticed that, too. "Sorry, Mikey. I didn't know that you _were._ Now. Changing the subject, this is Rosalita."

"Hello, Hola." I said. The colour slid off my face. It was still on my mind, though.

 _Fran's P.O.V_

Well, that was embarrassing. I just got caught. Sat on Mikey's lap. By his mum. Dear God, I wish Data hadn't pushed me. That's when she started talking again.

"Boys, and Fran, Rosalita doesn't speak a word of English. And I know some of you have taken Spanish in school..."

Crap! Both me and Mikey had done well on our Spanish tests and got put in the same French group. I should've flunked that test. Ah, never mind.

"But Mrs. Walsh," Mouth said. "Me and my insane twin can speak perfect Spanish. And if it's any help to you at all, I'll be glad to communicate with Rosalita."

Oh, yeah! I could speak Spanish anyways. I got up to go with Mouth when _somebody_ who was eating crisps, had put their foot out so that I would fall and hit my head off the corner of the coffee table in the middle of the room. I couldn't 'roll forward gracefully' my way out of this one. I felt dizzy, like I was falling. The last thing I saw was Mikey rushing towards me with my 'other brother' Data and Mouth shouting , "Chunk, you idiot!" before I passed out.

When I woke up, it wasn't too great to see Mouth in front of me, smiling like he always had.

"I want to wake up to a more _pleasant_ sight next time, Mouth," I said, slapping his face away. He looked at me upset by my sudden violent yet strangely dazed and extremely and utterly exhausted actions. Once I was fully awake, I realised that my head was resting on something like jeans. That's when I realised and my eyes widened drastically. I shot up, sat bolt upright, and turned to look at exactly what I was lying on. Mikey's lap! Data started laughing at my dazed state. That was until I shot him a death glare and he instantly shut up about it.

"Where's Mrs. Walsh?" I asked, slightly less dazed than before but still dazed from the recent incident. Data instantly went staring from terrified and quiet to extremely and unnaturally happy and loud.

"She's gone to the Grocery store for an hour!" He cried. i rolled my eyes at him. Woohoo(!) Yay. She's getting groceries. Let's get excited over food. However, if it was Chunk, I would understand. I began to hum the chorus of Still Into You by Paramore

 _And after all this time,_

 _I'm still into you..._

 _I should be over all the butterflies,_

 _But I'm into you, I'm into you,_

 _Let them wonder how we got this far,_

 _Coz I don't really need to wonder at all,_

 _And after all this time,_

 _I'm still into you..._

That's exactly what I felt about Mikey. I couldn't help it. He was everything I wanted. He was kind, caring, not too judgmental, could tell you if you're being crazy and, not that it really matters _that_ much, he's cute. Not the best friend kind of cute, but the nice and sweet crush kind of cute.

"Shadow? You ok?" Mikey asked, worryingly _._ I looked at him curiously. What had I done?

"Huh?" I mumbled. He looked as though a weight had been lifted off him.

"You zoned out for I while, there. I thought you were gonna fall forward again," he sighed.

"Yeah, well I'll be happy if it happens again," that was Mouth. "Also, Mikey. Shouldn't we be fixing the statue?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "Crap, the statue!" He yelped. I tried to stand, ending up on my face again. Data helped me back up and went to fix the statue. He suddenly said something no one was interested in, especially Mikey, but listened for the sake of listening.

"You guys heard of Detroit?" He asked. Everyone just looked at him. I did, too but was weirded out by the fact that I could see two of him due to the dizziness.

"No," Mikey said, sounding pretty ticked off at the time.

"Certainly!" Mouth said in a bugs bunny sounding accent. "That's where Mowtown started. Also got the highest murder rate in the country."

Well, that's where we're moving when we lose our house tomorrow," Data said, half-heartedly.

Mikey looked at Data. "You shut up about that stuff. It'll never happen. My dad'll fix it!"

"Yeah," Brand said, hanging from the ceiling on an exercising thing and straightened himself. "If he gets his next 400 pay cheques by tomorrow."

"That's wrong, Brand! That won't happen!" Mikey said, sounding even more annoyed. He was adorable when he got all moody

They all set out to fix the statue. Whoever chose Chunk to glue the statue back to get her must've been in my state or seriously stupid. Chunk being Chunk, he glued the piece on upside down. I couldn't look. It was too weird, even for me! Suddenly, out of the blue, Brand took Mikey and started saying random things.

"You want a breathing problem? You got one!" He said.

"What'll happen to the stuff in the attic?" Mouth asked, looking Mikey over as he sat up on Brand's lap. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Dad's giving it back to the museum. Or the new assistant curly... Curney..."

"Curator," Brand corrected him.

"Wait, you guys..." Mouth said. "Maybe there's some stuff up there that we can keep from the oldsiders! Maybe there's some rich stuff!"

"No! Guys, that's my dad's responsibility!" Mikey yelled, being pushed to the floor by Brand in the process. No one listened. I stood up and walked over to him. The chance of me falling from my dizziness was slim so yeah. We both ran upstairs to get the others.

 **Chapter two is long. Review and favourite. I've gotta go now. Bye!**

 **Fran'Shadow'Devereaux**


	4. Chapter 3 - In the actual attic

**Chapter 3! Woohoo! I'm actually watching the Goonies now as well so extra accurate. I realised that I mixed up the order of some of the parts in the last chapter so sorry. Also, I forgot to mention that Shadow was sharing a bike with Mouth because her tyres had popped because of a certain** ** _somebody..._** ***looks over to Mouth* so yeah... I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the chapter green apple lover 1 and I absolutely** ** _loved_** **your hook story. It's awesome. Read on!**

* * *

 _Fran's P.O.V_

Mikey's attic was no ordinary attic. It was like a mini museum! Mouth, Mikey and me all stood just in front of the stairs. Mouth put one of his hands over Mikey's shoulder and his other in my face. I quickly spat on his hand and he removed it from my face.

"Mikey... I cannot believe that you have something this cool in your house." Mouth said, looking around at everything up there. I just looked at him weirdly. Him and his stories. Mikey just pushed away and began telling everyone to stop touching things.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked Mouth curiously. He just continued to glare at me until he piped up.

"Put your glasses on. I can tell you can't see very well." He said. I just sighed and pulled my glasses out. They looked like this, a black frame with medium thickness lenses. I didn't like wearing them when Mouth or Chunk were around. Chunk would break them and Mouth would punch straight through the lenses. I hated him for doing that when we were a lot younger. Mikey turned around and saw me with my glasses on, looking surprised for about a millisecond, then smiling at me. As I smiled back to him, Mouth smirked at me, then at Mikey.

" _What?_ " I asked. He just smirked. Only he wasn't smirking at me, he was smirking at a broken picture behind me. He walked over to it, sliding behind it before shouting Mikey's name.

"Mi-key!" He yelled. Mikey looked at me so I pointed to the painting. He leaned down towards a crack in a woman's mouth in the painting. Mouth started talking in a ridiculously high-pitched voice. "Come here and make me feel like a woman. Come on, give me a nice, wet, lickery kiss," he said, sticking his tongue through the crack. Mikey slowly grabbed the dusty, bronze-coloured frame of the painting and pulled it away from him.

"A-ha! I gotcha! Now get out from there, you're ruining the painting!" He yelled to Mouth. Mouth looked annoyed.

"You're ruining my joke! The painting's already cracked!" Mouth argued with Mikey for a while until I shut them up.

"Shut up! It's a painting for God's sake. It _can_ be fixed." I said. Both Mikey and Mouth looked at me, then parted. Mikey was attempting to stop people from touching (or breaking in Chunk's case) things. However, he was failing miserably at it. Chunk and Mikey were talking about rejects; I wandered over, not even noticing that I was. The last thing I heard before I spoke was Mouth.

"I'm not a reject." He said calmly with a hint of anger in his voice. I just looked at him. Yeah, Clearly, Clark. We're twins, yet I'm more of a reject.

"Clark. We're twins. We're equally as screwed up. We're both rejects." I said. Now it was his time to just look at me. I mouthed _haha_ so he'd growl at me.

"Stop, Mouth." Mikey sighed, sounding as if he didn't care anymore. "Take that stuff off, Chunk. You're gonna get me in trouble." He pulled a hat off Chunk's head and tossed it to the side before he began to walk away quickly, looking for more things to put back to it's normal place. Data had been fascinated by this electric static thingy for about half the time we'd been up there so no need to worry about him. Chunk had gone to play with something similar to what Data was fascinated by, however, it was a ball shape. Mikey found a picture frame that my brother had knocked over and not picked up.

"Mouth, when you drop something, pick it back u...up..." Mikey faded off. I wandered over again, also without noticing, and crouched beside him. He began to brush the dust as I sneezed like a baby kitten. Goddamn you, Hay fever! He jumped half a mile backwards because he didn't know I was there, relaxing a bit when he saw my green-ish blue eyes staring back to his.

"Um... Sorry." I said rather awkwardly. "You can wipe your arm on this." I handed him a small piece of cloth with an 'C' and a 'D' sown into the side, standing for Clark Devereaux (yes, I took it from him). We both smiled at each other, Mikey handing me the cloth. I took it before looking at what he had in his hands. It looked similar to a map that had definitely been underground, due to the dirt marks, and had some type of Spanish messages or information on it. Instantly, after looking at Mikey's devilish smile (I didn't even know he had it in him), I knew what he was thinking.

"Chunk!" He yelled. Chunk turned around, away from that electricity ball thing, and looked over to me worried. I smiled at him awkwardly and he looked even more worried than when Mikey first shouted him.

"I didn't touch it!" Chunk blurted out. Mouth rolled his eyes at Chunk, then fixed his attention on me and Mikey. He began to make a heart shape with his hands and make it look like me and Mikey were inside the heart. A death glare followed afterwards, making Mouth almost instantly stop.

"I know you didn't touch it. Get over here!" Mikey yelled back, smiling a little at Chunk's idiocy. Hearing this made me smile too, as well as falling on my back for no apparent reason. Up jumped straight back up, smiling at everyone who was looking at me. I got pulled out of the way and landed on my back _again_ because Chunk wanted to be on Mikey's left. Shattering the glass, he dropped the frame, exactly on cue. Everyone crouched around us, becoming silent for a short moment. Growling at Chunk, I walked and crouched next to the already crouching and already fascinated Data, who I knew wouldn't push me away or go in front of me. At that very moment, my phone rang in my pocket (I know that in the 80's, kids didn't usually have phones but it's set in 2015 so... Yeah.), however, my ringtone had changed. It was a recording of Mouth, in his ridiculously high-pitched voice he used before, singing terribly.

 _Fran and Mikey, sitting in a tree..._

I quickly pressed the sound button to silent and glared at Mouth, throwing a rock over Data and Mikey's heads and hitting Mouth right in between his eyes. Walking away, I gave my brother a death glare before answering my phone. It was our older sister, Carrie. I sighed, glancing over at Mouth who was looking at me smugly. Staring at him, I pulled a pair of scissors out of my shoulder bag and made snipping motions with them. He quickly stopped as I turned the sound up on my phone and asked my sister what's wrong.

" _Sis, are you still at Mike's house?" She asked. I 'mmm-hmm'd and she sighed. "I'm coming over. Don't go anywhere."_

"Whatever. I don't even care anymore." I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't see but I knew that Carrie furrowed her brow.

" _What's wrong with you? Will, stop!"_ Carrie said, shouting at our older (well younger to her) brother. Electric guitar noises and singing (a song called Die in a Fire by the fabulous 'The Living Tombstone' P.S I DON'T OWN THE SONG! It belongs to the rightful owners and that's that) could be heard. After a few shouts, it went quiet and Carrie spoke. " _Alright. I'll be there in a minute. Where abouts in his house are you, exactly, anyway?"_

"Attic. Kay?" I replied calmly. "Oh! Also, can you bring me my jacket as well? I don't think I'll manage with this one."

 _"Sure thing! You've got your scissors, haven't you?"_ Carrie asked _. "Don't use them on Mouth, please! I don't want to explain to Mum!"_

"I won't. I'll just... threaten him with them. Okay?" I smiled. "Bye!" I hung up and walked back to the group. The last thing I heard was Mikey. I had one hand on Data's shoulder and my other on Mikey's.

" But, what if? You guys, just what if this map could lead to One-eyed Willy's rich stuff? "

"You know what, Mike? You probably could." I said, more than happy to side with him instead of Mouth. "With your amazing treasure hunting skills and umm... starica-"

"Stamina, dweeb." Mouth cut in.

"That's what I said. With your stamina, you could do it no problem." Mikey smiled at me, then turned to the rest of the Goonies.

"Then we wouldn't have to leave the Goon Docks!" He said. Data half believed him, half didn't. Chunk was nervous. Mouth was all 'Uhh... No' and Brand was looking over at something.

"Uh.. I don't want to go on any more of your crazy Goonie adventures." Chunk said. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ding Dong!" Chunk mimicked before rushing downstairs with everyone else. I stayed up with Mikey until he decided to go downstairs, too.

* * *

 **Chapter 3! God, that took me a long time. Hope you enjoyed. I will (probably) add how the guys met Mouth, Fran, Carrie and William. Anyway, R & R. It helps, promise! Bye!**

 **Word Total:- 1714**

 _ **Fran~'Shadow'~Devereaux**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Mr Killjoy Perkins

**Chapter 4 is gonna be a short one. I don't have a lot of time. Sorry. Anyway, Review. It really helps! Read on!**

* * *

When we reached the porch, I stood next to Mikey and stared horribly at the two people stood at the gate; Mr. Perkins and some other guy were stood there, smiling like idiots.

"Hey there, little guys." He said, turning to face me, who was giving him a death glare. "And... girl." He shivered and I smiled. Exactly what I wanted him to do. He tried to get out of my agonizing glare but failing miserably. He continued.

"I'm Mr. Perkins, Troy's father." He finished in a false sense of happiness. Data soon spoke up soon after him, rather quickly.

"Yeah, we know who Troy is. He's such a cheap guy!" Data exclaimed before Brand motioned him to shut the hell up.

"Umm... My father's not home, Mr. Perkins." Brand replied as politely as he possibly could without shouting at Mr. Perkins.

"Well, is your Mummy here?" He asked as if we were like 4. Brand's next remark would've made me laugh if Mr. Killjoy Perkins wasn't there.

"No, sir. Actually, she's at the market buying Pampers for all us kids." Brand shot back. I think Chunk was the only one who snickered at that. Mr. Perkins did as well, only to face 'Phil' as murmur something that I couldn't hear.

" You can give these papers your father to, uh, read through, and sign." Mr. Perkins handed Brand the papers and smiled happily at him. Even Data looked a bit down at the time.

"Thank you." Brand mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"No, thank _you._ " Mr. Perkins replied, turning and motioning over to Data's house before turning to Phil.

"Brand, what is all that stuff?" Mikey asked.

"It's Dad's business." Brand replied, flipping through the papers.

"But what is it?" Mikey asked again.

"I said it's Dad's business!" He repeated, a little louder than before.

"Oh, yeah. Mikey can't look but you can flip through them. Unless you're your dad, you can't look either." I said, glaring at him. I freaked him out so he tried to change the subject.

"Look at 'em, smiling." He saved himself pretty nicely. Everyone agreed with Data being the first one to add to the conversation.

"They just can't wait until tomorrow when they forclose on all the whatever-you-call-it."

"Trash the Goon Docks." Mouth and I said sadly.

"I hope when they wreck our house, they make it a sand trap." Brand said.

"And never get their balls out!" Mikey contributed angrily. I pulled a rock out of my pocket and threw it at Mr. Perkins, half-smiling at their surprised shouts. Still half grinning half angry, I walked over to Mikey and placed my chin carefully on his shoulder.

"We _will_ get to stay here. I _know_ we will." I said, stroking his hair. He turned to look at me.

"I hope so. If I found One-Eyed Willy's treasure, I'd make sure we all stayed here." He replied. I smiled and he grabbed my hand. The one thing that I went crazy about. I felt a thin blush coat my face and the lyrics came to me. The ones from Heart Attack by Demi Lovato

 _But you, make me wanna act like a girl._

 _Paint my nails and wear high heals._

 _Yeah, you, make me so nervous,_

 _That I just can't hold your hand..._

At that very moment, Brand walked out and dragged Mikey inside, causing me to reluctantly follow them.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is super short for reasons. I am doing a chapter for each setting apart from when they're riding down the road to that shop (the outtakes on the DVD will be in this. Heads up!) So yeah. And I have school tomorrow so I've gotta do my homework. Bye.**

 **Word total: 676**

 **Fran~'Shadow'~Devereaux**


	6. Chapter 5 - There's no way, Dude

**Chapter 5! Yay! Today, I'm writing the kitchen scene. Also, I noticed something (as I am taking piano lessons) that in the organ room, Andi is practically freaking out over the a sharp and b flat. Well, guess what? They're on the same key, it doesn't matter! Also, thanks, New reviewer. Sorry, I forgot your username. I'll look for it. Anyways, read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Goonies. I wish I did. But I don't.**

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

 _"Guys, no. I don't want to play your little games anymore." Fran grumbled. Mikey and Mouth were standing outside the Head Of Year's desk, getting ready to prank her._

 _"Oh, come_ on, _Fran. Don't be such a killjoy!" Mouth whined. I swear to god, I could slap him sometimes. Sighing, I walked up to the desk and placed something on it. Mouth smiled at me as he grabbed my arm and got ready to run._

* * *

 _Later on, Me, Stef and Andi were all waiting in the line at break to buy milkshakes. Stef saw me looking over at another table, staring intently at the one boy who had braces and asthma. Mikey Walsh. I think Andi saw, too._

 _"What are you staring at?" Stef asked. I just looked at her as if the answer was so obvious that I didn't need to even answer that question for her._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" I replied with another question. She looked at me clueless and my eyes widened drastically. "Mouth didn't tell you?" She shook her head._

 _"Mouth didn't tell you what?" Andi asked, listening more contently. I face palmed._

 _"Andi. I'll.. I'll tell you later." I said. She pouted._

 _"Why not now?" She whined. Once again, I facepalmed._

 _"Andi. Have you seen where we are? All of these people will tell Mouth and the other Goonies. I will tell you either when school is over or when I'm in a quiet place. Also, I can barely hear you." Stef nodded and looked over to Andi._

 ** _I wish he knew, too..._**

* * *

Present day

* * *

Once me and Mikey were safely in the kitchen, we both jumped up on opposite sides of the counter. My brother was just finishing combing his hair, using Mikey's toaster as a mirror when he went to squash in right next to me.

"Oh, no! You're not sitting near me!" I yelled, pushing him to my left. He ended up almost sat in the sink.

"Fine. I'll sit in here then." He grumbled and I smirked. I loved tormenting him.

"If _I_ found all of One-Eyed Willy's rich stuff, I'd pay all my dad's bills. Then maybe he'd be able to get to sleep at night, instead of staying up all night, trying to figure out a way for all of us to stay here." Mikey sighed. Data seemed to agree as well. Mikey began to stroke Data's hair and Data pulled his hand off when he replied.

"Yeah, Me too."

"Me, three." Both Me and Mouth replied in unison.

"Me, four." Chunk added when Brand cut in mid-sentence.

"No more adventures, limp-lungs. If I let you out, Mum will ground my ^ss and I got a date with Andi on Friday, alright?" I raised my eyebrows. He had been flirting with my sister the day before and now he had a date with another girl? I don't believe him.

"Oh, yeah, Mikey. Don't go on an adventure that could save our houses. He has a date with some girl who isn't my sister and also who he probably won't ever see again." I 'agreed' sarcastically. He merely glared at me as I rolled my eyes at him and earned a sigh and a smile from none other than Mikey.

"You're dreaming, dude. There's no way. Cause that means her mum's gotta drive. Then you gotta make it with her _and_ her mum." Mouth stated. I smiledslightly, partially at my brother's weirdly stupid yet smart comment, but also partially at the fact that I had lifted Mikey out of his bad mood a bit. That's when Brand decided to shoot back at him.

"Shut up, Mouth." Brand rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, Mouth." Mikey contributed, sounding still slightly put down by Brand but not so bad. Mouth was stuttering, looking around at his surroundings and figuring out something to say. He eventually found it.

"Shut up, you two." He blurted out, motioning both me and Data.

"We didn't say nothing, twit!" I yelled, punching him. Brand waltzed over, turning the tap on before walking upstairs to get some exercising equipment. Mikey jumped down from the counter, me following him as soon as I jumped down. Data was walking near Mikey, standing next to him when we got to where we were supposed to be. Chunk came along and shoved me out of the way _again._ I shoved him back and as I stood back in my place next to Mikey, he shoved me _AGAIN,_ only this time for Mikey, me and Data to all fall into each other. Data ended up in front of the counter where I was sat, Mikey ended up somewhere near the spot where Data fell and I ended up either right next to him or with my head on his shoulder. I didn't know which one because Chunk moved me straight away.

* * *

 **Sorry. Chapter 6 will be the rest. I just haven't uupdated this story so I wanna. Enjoy the rest of it! (When it's released.)**

 **Fran'Shadow'Devereaux**


End file.
